Intentando comprender el amor
by paulina098
Summary: Musa tendrá que soportar a Riven ya que el y ella no se llevan muy bien, y tendrá que aprender a quererlo o amarlo, ya que Riven es un chico muy misterioso y solitario, y tendrá que vivir con el por un año podrá aceptarlo. esta historia esta en ( AU ) Universo Alternativo
1. Chapter 1

_**Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Les pediré de favor que comenten, no es a fuerza, bueno, de parejas principales serán Musa y Riven pero también saldrán otras parejas, bueno aquí va. Y recuerden esta en Universo Alternativo.**_

**INTENTANDO COMPRENDER EL AMOR**

Capitulo 1

_**Vivir con el? ni loca!**_

Me desperté, pero si pudiera no me levantaría odiaba la escuela si no fuera por mis amigos, pero bueno, me bañe y me vestí, me puse una falda que me llegaba unos 4 dedos arriba de las rodillas, de color purpura, una playera de tirantes de color blanca y encima un top, de color rosa con botones negros, con unas botas negras, ya que en mi preparatoria se podía vestir con ropa civil, baje las escaleras y ahí me fui al comedor donde estaba mi padre solo el ya que mi madre había muerto cuando yo tenia apenas 5 años.

- Hola, Musa - DIJO mi padre - hija ¿Cómo dormiste?

- Hola , papa bien gracias - termine de desayunar y me fui directo a la puerta para irme a la escuela - Adiós papa te veo luego - y con eso me fui, a la escuela

- Adiós hija - me dijo mi padre

Me fui caminando a la escuela, pero me detuve mirando al cielo me quede ahí como 5 minutos en eso sentí como alguien estaba delante de mi, voltee y era...Riven? estaba delante de mi mirando, me hice para delante pero nos pegamos en la cabeza, me lleve la mano en la cabeza igual que el y me dijo...

- Fíjate a donde vas si, eres una estu... - se llevo la mano a la boca - perdóname - me agarro de la mano

- Esta, bien no te preocupes - simule no estar enojada pero por dentro estaba que explotaba, no pude disimular mas y me solté de su agarre diciendo - Suéltame!

- Si claro estas bien, ya veo que estas de un humor así que no te pienso soportar así que adiós - dijo y se fue

- Se que fue mi culpa, pero aun así, Riven para mi no fue nada, era un chico muy atractivo, pero misterioso era el mejor amigo de Brandom y, y como mi 2 mejores amigas son Stella y Blomm, y Brandom era el novio de Stella y siempre que salíamos, iba con nosotros Riven nunca abría la boca, y cuando yo intentaba realizar una conversación el solo dejaba un silencio. Mire mi reloj oh no hiba tarde asi ue empeze a corre y choque con alguien y me cai, abri los ojos era ¡¿Riven!? oh no aqui vamos otra vez!

- ¿Por que no te fija por donde caminas si? - dijo Riven un poco entre risas por que estaba tirada

- Mira Riven, no se cual es tu problema contra mi si?, no entiendo podrías decírmelo? - dije un poco inesperada por su respuesta

- Déjame en paz! - solo dijo eso y se fue

Me levante, y me fui a mi salón, me tocaba la clase con la sr. Griselda, y llegaba tarde uh

- Señorita Valentain otra vez tarde! - dijo Griselda y me señalo que me sentara

Me senté en mi lugar atras de mi estaba Stella, alado de Stella estaba Brandon, enfrente mio estaba Bloom, y allado mio estaba Riven, no puede escuchar nada de lo que dijo la profesora estaba concentrada en mis propios pensamientos. Estaba pensando en mi mama en lo que me hubiera encantado estar mas tiempo con ella. Algo saco de los pensamientos a Musa

Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnng! - Era el timbre de que ya acabaron las clases, agarre mis cosas y empezaba a caminar para irme hasta que...

- Hola Musa!, como has estado?, yo bien y tu? jaja obvio que muy bien y oye que pasa con Riven y tu ?' ehhh - mientras me pegaba con el codo

- En ok Stella're un compañero solo - no podía decirse que era para un amigo que estaba en Cierto

- Hola chicas como están? - dijo una pelirroja

- Hola Blomm! sabes el chisme? no claro que no, pues yo te lo digo Musa anda con Riven - decía Stellla mientra bloom hacia cara de whtas!?

- Queeee? enserio Musa que en mí Dijiste? - DIJO Alago disgustado

- Porque es una vil mentira, obviamente no!, solo es un COMPAÑERO - dijo mirando a Stella

- AHS! pero pronto lo serán, son el uno para el otro - dijo mirando a Musa

En eso llegaron 2 chicos muy atractivos a uno le caía bien pero al otro no mucho

Hola hermosuras - dijo un chico de cabello café

BRANDOM! - que hermoso verte y después de eso se lo llevo a abrazar

- Bueno chicos me tengo que ir - dije y después oi un adiós de todos excepto de Riven pero no le di mucha importancia y me aleje llegando a mi casa mi papa estaba ahí ya estaba la comida carne ensalada y sopa termine de comer y me disponía a irme a mi cuarto cuando oi que alguien decía - Musa necesitamos hablar - beje las escaleras y me senté en el sofá esperando que hablara - Tengo un trabajo pero es de EU y me temo que me voy - me quede en Shock! y después me atreví a decir algo - QUE!? pero mi vida esta aquí no puedo abandonarla papa - dij un poco molesta - lose Musa por eso tu te vas a quedar en casa de un amigo, se llama Manuel y esta dispuesto a recibirte, ademas tiene un hijo llamado Riven - yo me quede tarada no podía responder como es posible que mi papa me haga esto ademas ni siquiera hablamos que esta esperando - QUE! bueno por cuanto tiempo - dije un poco calmada - por un Año - QUE!? un año yo esperaba nose una semana un mes pero no un año - pero porque papa que hice? - ya basta Musa, y ahora mismo has tus maletas - dijo enojado - QUE!? porque ahora - pregunte confundida - por que ya me cansaste ve a hacer tus maletas es una orden - me lo dijo señalando la puerta y eso hice me fui directo a mi cuarto, acabe de hacer mis maletas, y me baje ni yo ni el nos dijimos una palabra en todo el camino pasamos por una mansion y no puede ser mi papa dijo - Esa es la casa del sr. Manuel y su hijo Riven - pense no puede ser el vive en una mansion?, estaba muy bella y muy grande, pero bueno llegamos a la puerta tocamos y no tardo mucho en salir alguien

- Hola! - dijo se abrazo con mi papa y despues me abrazo muy fuerte - hola como has estado - dijo mi papa - bien gracias Bo-Hoe - diijo el señor que todfavis no sabia quien era - asi que ella es Musa! mucho gusto Musa yo soy el señor Manuel pero puedes llamarme Manuel jajaja - yo solo sonrei no entendia el chiste, pero buenoen eso escuche una voz se me hacia familiar hiba a decir algo cuando

- Papa ya llego, la chi... - era Riven!? no puede ser no pudo terminar la frase por que me vio e hizo cara de es ela!?

- TU!? - grite con enfado lo que izo que el sr. Manual y mi papa se preocupara

- Ya se conocen - dijo el papa de Riven

- Si, de hecho estamos en el mismo salón de clases - dijo riven

- Bueno así sera mas fácil para usted bueno me voy - dijo mi papa, se despidió de Manuel, de Riven y después de mi

- Riven ayudala con sus maletas - dijo Manuel y se metió a la mansión

Yo me quede mirando como mi papa se iba no pude creerlo me quedaria con Riven, una mano en mi hombro me saco demis pensamientos era la de Riven - ven, entra a la casa - me dijo y se metio y yo después de el

- Riven llévala a sus aposentos - Dijo el sr. Manuel mientras se iba

Riven me llevo a mis aposentos y dejo mis maletas en la puerta y me dijo - buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto, que no estaba muy lejos del mio yo entre, era hermosa este cuarto era de lo mejor acomode mi equipaje y termine de desempacar me disponía a ponerme la pijama cuando tocaron fui a abrir la puerta y era el sr. Manuel - siéntete como en casa - me dijo con su mano en mi hombro - muchas gracias señor - le dije - no me digas señor solo dime Manuel, bueno espero que te guste buenas noches Musa- Buena noches señ.. - me miro con cara asesina - Manuel - y sonrió y se fue.

_**fin del primer capitulo**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado comenten, sugieran pero bueno esperen el siguiente capitulo yo se que les va a encantar bueno besos bye 3.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola chic s como has estado? espero que bien, bueno les queria decir, que me alegra mucho escribir esta historia jijiji ¿listos? ahi les va**_

**Intentando comprender el amor**

Capitulo 2

**_Empezando a sentir cosas raras_**

Mi mama, estaba sentada y yo junto a ella, me estaba cantando su voz era tan frágil y bella cantaba muy hermoso me encantaría que no fuera un sueño ¿porque tuvo que moriste? y luego cuando yo tenia 5 años, sentí como alguien me hablaba quien era era ¿Riven? decía - Musa ya levántate, senos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela Musa - dijo con voz fría y masculina en eso abrí los ojos vi la hora 7.40 - oh no el despertador no sonó - dije levantándome - tal vez por que no hay ninguno - dijo Riven viendo mi pijama que solo era un short obviamente de pijama y una camisa de tirantes obviamente de pijama - hay no tengo que vestirme - me quite mi camisa solo tenia mi brasier y en eso recordé que estaba Riven todavía ahí, lo voltee a ver me estaba viendo con cara de sorprendido, luego luego me tire a la cama y me tape con las cobijas y le dije - ¿que sigues haciendo aquí? lárgate - dije molesta - Oye, oye tu te desvestiste no fue mi culpa - y con eso se fue. Me puse unos jeans muy ajustados, unos zapatos abiertos de color negro y una playera de cuadritos rosados luego agarre mi bolso y baje las escalera fui a la cocina y ahí estaba Riven y su papa.

- buenos días - dijo el papa de Riven - hola - dijo Riven con voz seca

- Buenos días - les dije a los 2 termine de desayunar y Riven y yo ya nos íbamos, pero Manuel nos hablo

- Chicos, necesito que vayan a comprar esto al super mercado -dijo dándome una lista de 1 metro con muchas palabras escritas - las necesito para hoy en la noche

- Esta bien, yo voy - dije con una sonrisa

- Riven tu la acompañas - dijo Manuel - okey - fue lo único que dijo Riven

Riven y yo estábamos caminando hacia la escuela cuando ya no pude soportarlo mas y hable

- Espera Riven - dije jalando le el brazo

- ¿QUE? - dijo Riven secamente y fríamente

- Necesitamos hablar - le dije sentandolo en una banca cerca de ahi

- De que!? - dijo ya enfadado

- Es muy obvio que yo no te simpatiso, y como voy a vivir con tigo en el mismo techo, por lo menor no me ignores y portate bien con migo - dije mirandolo a los ojos fijamente

Los ojos de Musa me hipnotizaban mucho ese color de piel, esos ojos, su forma de caminar, esa forma tan peculiar y singular de reirse ahhhh 3 ¡¿Porque pensaba eso!? ya Riven algo me saco de mis pensamientos - ¿Riven? - dije un poco enfadada - si como sea - fue lo unico que dijo se levanto. Como por un acto de reflego me levante y lo intente agarrar de la mano pero falle y me cai de la banca haciendome un rasguyo, no le di mucha imporatancia espeza a correr para poder alcanzar a Riven, pero fue en vano ya estaba en la escuela igual que yo

- Musa querida, ¿como es que estas viviendo con Riven? - dijo Stella muy emocionada

- ¿Como lo sabes? - dije algo desconcertada

- Oh vamos, soy la reina del chisme - dijo Stella muy orgullosa

- Bueno como sea, si si estoy viviendo con el - dije mirando a Riven que se acercaba con Brandom

- ¿Neta? - dijo alguien que estaba detras de mi

- Bloom, me asustate pero si - dije enfadada

- Y como es su casa? te gusta? como es su papa? se pelean tu y riven? - dijo Stella

- No les voy a decir, no me gusta, no les voy a decir, y eso no te incumbe - respondi segura de mi

- No te preocupes Musita yo lo descubrire - dijo mirandome fijamente

- Dejala empaz Stella - dijo Blomm

- Si mi amor - decia Brandom abrazando a Stella

- ¡BRANDOM! , que les parece si vamos a la feria todos jutnos? - decia Stella

- No podemos, Musa y yo tenemos que ir al super mercado - decia Riven

- Bueno, podemos ir mañana - decia Blomm

- pero calro, entonces es un trato? - dijo Stella

- Claro! - dijo Blomm

- Si mi amor - dijo Brandom

- Cuenten con migo - dije yo

- Yo paso - dijo Riven

- Oh vamos Riven, no seas amargado si? - decia Brandom

- Esta bien - dijo el joven cuyo nombre es Riven

- Es un trato bueno nos vemos - decia Stella mientras se hiba con Brandom

- Bye - dijo Blomm

- Nosotros vamos al super mercado - dijo Riven

Riven y yo fuimos al super mercado y no dijimos ni una palabra, fue muy incomodo llegamos a las casa le dimos la bolsa al sr. Manuel y yo me fui a mi cuarto me puese la pijama y me quede dormida

Estaba acostado en mi cama, pensando en Musa tenia que admitirlo era muy bella y su aroma embriagante, ella me gustaba, me gustaba mucho ¡PERO QUE DICES RIVEN! ella no te puede gustar ¿o si'

_**Fin del segundo capitulo**_

_**espero que les haya gustado mucho y en el siguiente capitulo, vamos a la feria. Pero a Musa le pasara algo horrible, algo que nunca olvidar bueno bye besos 3 y comenten.**_


End file.
